


Try Harder Next Time (Fictober Submission)

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Multi, Soft M'Baku (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: A Sip and Paint where M'Baku is the subject.





	Try Harder Next Time (Fictober Submission)

“This is gonna be so much fun. I know you’ll love it!” Kat exclaimed as she drove Tasha to the local Sip and Paint spot. It was Tasha’s birthday weekend and being new to the flirty thirty, she wasn’t quite sure how to celebrate. She was never a club person and she didn’t see that changing in the opposite direction as she gets older. Her social circle was not very large, so getting some friends together for an outing or trip was difficult to finesse, but Kat always had a way of making sure her girl was going to have a good time.

“Groupon really comes through with the Buy On, Get One classes on this. So of course, you will be the free participant tonight!” Kat smirked, wiggling her shoulders in self-pride.

Tasha shook her head, yawning. “I am excited too. I never been to a Sip and Paint before, but I keep hearing about them so now is my chance to cross that off the bucket list.”

“That’s right girl! It’s just a bunch of grown folks, having a glass of somethin somethin, while creating a figure to canvas that they offer to us. This one is Ladies Night though, so don’t expect any fine artsy brothers up in here.” Kat says, feigning disappointment.

“I’m good. I’m just trying to have a good time, chilling, with my A1 since day one!”

Pulling up to the studio, Kat and Tasha are greeted by a gorgeous loc’d hostess at the door. “Hello ladies! Welcome to our Sip and Paint! Tonight we have a full house so get your seats while they are hot. Can I get your IDs please?”

Kat nidged Tasha as they dug for their identification. Tasha was unphased by the ‘validation’ that she still needed to be carded.

“Great! And happy birthday by the way! Go ahead inside, grab a drink. We should be starting in about fifteen more minutes.”

They thanked her as they went inside to grab a stool and canvas. There were about ten other beautiful melanated ladies sitting in a circle around the studio, cackling and conversing as they waited to get the evening started. 

As Kat and Tasha took their seats, a server who favored Zoe Kravitz came to pour them a glass of red.

“How are you ladies doing tonight?” she asked cooly.

“We are great, now that we got some alcohol!” Kat said, giggling into her glass.

“Wonderful. Have you all been here before?”

“I have! Just not for a Ladies Night event. Which I don’t mind, less men, less stress.”

The server chuckles at Kat. “Agreed. We will have one special guest tonight of the male form, but other than that it is all us ladies enjoying each others company. I’m Izzi, by the way.” She says, offering her hand.

“I am Kat. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“A pleasure, indeed.” Izzi eyes Kat as she walks away to serve others.

Tasha has been sipping, unacknowledged this entire time. “Let’s go, Little Kitty Kat! I think she wants some mo’!”

Kat rolled her eyes, hiding her smile behind her glass. “I’m sure I’m not her first to try that one on….but that doesn’t mean it isn’t working…” Kat knocks back her glass, raising it to signal Izzi over again.

“Ok, ladies! It is time to get to painting! So we usually have stationary pieces or other works by out staff for you to emulate onto your canvas, however tonight we have a wonderful live work of art for you all to observe. Please come out!”

From behind a curtain, steps a 6’5, thick man cut from the richest cocoa Tasha had ever seen in her life. Adorned with a robe, he made his way to the middle of the floor while being welcomed with applause. 

“This is M’Baku. He will be our model for the evening. We ask that everyone keeps the space professional as he will be nude. We want to respect his time here as our muse. Please…” The hostess signals to M’Baku who gives her a nod before dropping his robe. 

Kat lays a hand on Tasha’s leg. “My God, in heaven…”

Tasha couldn’t keep her mouth closed for the sight that laid before her. The man was beautifully shaped for who he was. He was not the stereotypical Adonis one might would see as sculpted in museums of art, but nonetheless, an amazing specimen of the male body that is underrepresented: and other areas where he was above average.

Tasha picked up a brush, dipping it into a brown color, while peaking at M’Baku as the stand spun him around slowly. His skin was a beautiful hue, that maintained throughout his body, broken up only by the stripes of stretch marks that lined his hips and buttock. 

Tasha was not an artist by any meaning of the word, so it would have to be a more abstract piece of art for herself today. 

The hostess banged a gong that signaled M’Baku to change a position. He kneeled on one knee, in a thinker’s pose. As the stand circled around, M’Baku’s eyes caught Tasha’s. She quickly looked back down to her colors, bringing the brush to canvas as she attempted to recreate the girth of his thighs. 

Kat was not as subtle as every time M’Baku turned to his front, she would dip her head to catch a glimpse of his junk, which seemed to be the only thing she was looking to paint that night.

The gong hits again as M’Baku stands and flexes his arm and a leg to give the painters more insight into his definition. Tasha could’ve sworn that he winked at her during a rotation, but brushed it off as the wine getting to her.

Tasha was not the only lady in the house feeling the heat, as she observed the all-too-telling squirm/adjustment in their seats as they observed his frame.

The hostess let off a final gong as M’Baku picked up his robe and held it as he shamelessly walked out nude for the ladies to get a final glance of his ass before disappearing.

A round of applause erupted from the group as they let loose their laughs and fanning themselves from the treat they just enjoyed. 

Tasha leaned over to Kat. “I want to thank you and kill you for this being my birthday present.”

Kat slipped a napkin in her bra, waving at Izzi. “Listen, I bring that out in people sometimes. That’s cuz ya love me!” 

Kat and Tasha finish their drinks off as Kat makes her way to her car.

“Excuse me!” 

Tasha turns around to see the model, M’Baku. She feels herself cowering as he approaches her.

“Hey, uh. I wanted to come out and introduce myself. Though I think you know more about me than most would before a handshake.”

She melted as he smiled, a gap tooth making him all the more endearing. Couple that with an African accent, made her swoon all the more.

“It’s fine we are adults here! I’m Tasha, this is…”

Tasha looks behind to see Kat talking it up with Izzi on her car.

“Well, the one who doesn’t work here is my friend, Kat. She brought me here, my first time doing this thing.”

M’Baku nods. “I could tell. There were some regulars there tonight as well, but you had definitely never seen.”

Tasha clutches her painting. “So, do you do this often?”

“No, just on occasion out of boredom. It is volunteer work while I am in the States with an associate of mine.”

“Oh? What work does he do?”

M’Baku shrugs. “Runs some community center or something helping the poor. He figured me coming along would make me more cultured, open minded.”

Tasha laughs nervously. “Please, if anything I feel less cultured than you right now. But the open mindedness seems to be making headway if you are doing this.

M’Baku smiles sincerely. “It seems. Like I said, I would not recommend meeting me this way, but I am glad to have ran into you. Speaking of, how did the painting go. Can I have a look?”

Tasha’s body went cold as she could only imagine what his reaction would be. “Ok, but please note, I am no Michaelangelo…” She turns the canvas around for him to observe.

“Ah, so you are a fan of my lower half, nice thigh definition outline. But I will say I am impressed, especially since you weren’t as focused on my most sensitive area….unless I should be offended by that…”

“No! Not at all, I just kept thinking of other stuff, you have a great penis!” Tasha shuts her lips tightly as she realizes what she said out loud.

M’Baku laughs heartily. “Why thank you, Ms. Tasha. I was worried there for a second. Try harder, next time.”

“I swear, I would’ve drawn your face if I knew you smiled so beautifully.” Tasha says, embarrassed.

M’Baku puts his hands in his pockets. “I do appreciate that, honestly. It always makes me uncomfortable receiving compliments I cannot reciprocate. Now I do not ask you to partake in what I did, but I do wish to get to know you. Would you be available?”

Tasha felt her extremities tingle at the invitation. “Of course! No doubt, here is my number…”

“Great! I hope to see you around soon, Tasha.” M’Baku nods to her as he walks away.

Tasha practically skipped to Kat who was waiting alone for her.

“Sooo, you scooped yourself a muse tonight, huh? You think he would’ve liked my painting?”

Tasha stared at the almost grotesque depiction of his penis. “I think you added an extra vein or two there…”

Kat makes a face before loading it in her car. “The point is the artist’s interpretation of the muse. But don’t get me off on a tangent, tell me about this Goliath you’re about to knock down, one stroke at a time!”


End file.
